scrollsofardafandomcom-20200213-history
Eruaphadion Erulissë
"Cyth vîn dregathar sui fuin drega Anor" '- Eruaphadion of the Laiquendi' ---- Younger Brother to Hadherin, Eladhin and Vanadessë, Cousin to Istuion, Bellethiel and Hainain, Eruaphadion was born in the Golden Woods of Lothlórien, and grew up in the Elven city of Caras Galadhon. Appearance The spitting image of his cousin Istuion, Eruaphadion stands six feet tall with eyes that also stand out in deep honey brown. His blonde hair is straight, and shoulder length, sometimes with a wave, but less messy than his cousin of the same age. His face is youthful, as are all those of the Eldar, his skin giving him a much younger appearance than most would think. His muscle tone gives off the impression that he is well conditioned and fit, an impression that is yet to be proven otherwise. the clothes that cover his body are forest green on white, giving him a noble appearance, though still expressing his woodland heritage. History His youth was spent with his cousins for the most part, amongst the Mallorn trees , becoming skillful with their bows and blades thanks to the instruction of his eldest brother, Hadherin. Learning the songs of the trees with his cousins, Istuion and Hainain. When he was 63 years of age, Eruaphadion was offered the chance to go on a perilous journey north, far beyond Forodwaith, into regions untouched for a good many thousand years. Their task had been to ascertain whether whispers of a long lost clan of the Teleri were true. The Teleri were rumoured to have been residing near the shores of the inland sea of Helcar that lay west of the fabled Utumno. They had failed in their quest, becoming entangled in a vicious war between men of unknown origin and seemingly unending swarms of Orcs and other fell vermin. This not only delayed their journey but in the end, stopped it entirely, as without provisions, and with their numbers dwindling daily, they had been forced to retreat into the Northern Wastes. Many years passed, and each time the Nandor would try to pursue their journey, the Orcs would rise again, driving them to the brink of annihilation many times.. each time forcing them back into the unforgiving lands east of Belegost and Nogrod. In a last ditch effort to complete their task, a band comprising four of the kindred - Eruaphadion, his two brothers Hadherin and Eladhin, as well as his cousin, Istuion - stole their way stealthily into the Orc encampment under cover of darkness, slaying hundreds silently, though the calm of the night broke with a blood curdling scream as Eladhin's life was lost to him, Eruaphadion, Hadherin and Istuion rushing to his aid, only to bear witness to the devastating sight of a crude scimitar being yanked from the cleaved skull of their fallen kin. And so they fled... they ran until the very air of their lungs burned with fierce intensity and not even the approaching grief at the loss of their beloved cousin could stop them. Though their breath came ragged, their pulses racing out of fear, and their hearts heavy with burden, they did not stop even once... and as they reached the foothills of the Blue Mountains, dawn broke... and fatigue struck... and so there they lay with rock beneath their backs, yet never more deeply had either slept, and never more dark had been their dreams. And so it came that they woke, and they returned to those who had stayed behind, and told them with sorrow in their hearts the tale of the night before, and all wept... for 55 years had passed, and the truth had finally sunk in. They had failed... Eruaphadion, Hadherin, Vanadessë, Istuion, Bellethiel and Calanon were all that was left, and they each mounted their steed, heavy of heart, and south they rode... It was time to return home... Weaponry Elven Scimitar 1 A blade crafted as a coming of age gift from his sister, Bellethiel, this weapon was made to suit the unorthodox method of combat Eruaphadion is known to frequent. The curvature of the blade allows for strength, even while the nimble young warrior is on the move, known to be fast on his feet. This piece is crafted from High Carbon Spring Steel. The blade has been clay tempered to 60HRC with twin pegs through the handle and tang for extra strength. Longbow 1 A longbow crafted by Eruaphadion on the first day of his fiftieth year, it is made from hardened beech, and is plain in design, but shoots as straight as the shooters eye is keen. His quiver holds 20 arrows, steel tipped and usually crafted from beechwood also when he is able to attain it. Skills and Magic *Skills **Hunting **Archery **Swordsmanship **Hand to Hand Combat *Magic **Elvish Telepathy Eruaphadion, Hadherin, Vanadessë, Istuion, Bellethiel and Hainain, Only capable while they are looking at each other. Category:Characters